


The Bed Situation

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: They’d often shared a bed when they were younger, but such was the fact of the matter. They had beenyounger.Not twenty and twenty-two and pressed into the same bed, forced intosomekind of cuddling to make up for the lack of space.Ignoct Week Day Five Prompt: Bed sharing





	The Bed Situation

He… cannot possibly sleep like this.

It isn’t that it isn’t comfortable, because it… is, Ignis admits, but there is, in no universe, any way to make up for the fact that he _is in the same bed as the prince of Lucis._ He stares at the ceiling, refuses to let his eyes roam over to the sleeping prince with his head nestled against his shoulder. He sighs instead, carefully raises a hand to rub at his eyes. He’ll pay for this tomorrow.

Noct slides a foot over his shin.

Correction: he’s paying for this already.

It’s not _new_ – they’d often shared a bed when they were younger, but such was the fact of the matter. They had been _younger._ Not twenty and twenty-two and pressed into the same bed, forced into _some_ kind of cuddling to make up for the lack of space. And Noctis, Gods bless his soul, has always been a cuddler.

His calf is warm against where Ignis’s pajamas have been rucked up mid-leg, and his breath is as equally so against his neck. Ignis breathes in slowly, and deeply, and closes his eyes. He needs to relax. He needs to sleep. They have to start out early for Altissia.

It’s much the same as sleeping in the tent. Truly. They had camped out in Hammerhead for the very first time last night. It had gone much smoother than this. Even he had been asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow. It had been a long day. So had today. And the press of Noctis’s weight was actually _comforting_ , in a way, grounding to know that the prince was safe next to him.

And yet…

He briefly entertains the idea of just _why_ he may be so uncomfortable, uncomfortable and _pleased_ in turns to have the prince in bed with him as he’s thought about once or twice in his youth– but no, _no_ , he definitely does _not_ entertain that idea. He cannot afford this to be even _more_ awkward; he cuts off the thoughts before it can become inevitably so. And besides, he’s long left that behind him. So he tells himself.

“Ignis…”

He winces in surprise, and finally allows his gaze to flick down to the bedheaded prince making no effort to shift away him.

“… what are you doin’?” Noct mumbles, looking up at him through half lidded eyes. His eyelashes brush his cheeks, slowly, lethargically. “Go to sleep,” he says, and his fingers close lightly around Ignis’s shirt.

Another deep breath. In. Out. _Would that I could._ “Seems I can’t doze off.”

Noctis grumbles a noise, turning his face just enough to rest his chin on Ignis’s chest. He rubs at one of his eyes and squints up at him. “You still thinking about the money situation? If it’s really bad, I can call dad and see–”

Ignis stops him with a pat to the shoulder. “No, Noct, not that. I think our hunts will cover everything nicely.” Asking Regis for financial help is _out of the question_.

“You _have_ to be tired. I’m exhausted.”

“Yes…”

“Is it, uh,” he raises his head a little more, “do you want me to move over? Or I can nap in the chair, I don’t mind–”

“No,” Ignis interrupts quickly, and Gladio shifts in the opposite bed. Curling his hand around Noctis’s shoulder more firmly, Ignis prevents the prince from leaving.

He doesn’t want him to leave. He doesn’t _need_ him to stay. He just– oh, Astrals, he doesn’t know _what_ he wants.

 _Yes, you do,_ a tiny part of him whispers, and he _refuses_ to entertain it.

“This is fine, Noct. I’ll drop off eventually, I’m sure. Go back to sleep.”

Noct looks at him for a moment longer, looking as dog tired as he sounds, and then he shrugs, very lightly, and drops his head back onto Ignis’s shoulder. “I’ll drive us to Galdin tomorrow if you need me to,” he mumbles as he closes his eyes.

“Thank you, Noct. I’ll manage.” He will, if he ever dozes off. If not, he’ll be forced to take Noctis up on his offer.

Noct merely hums in reply, a hand sliding over to rest on Ignis’s chest. He doesn’t seem aware of it.

Gods, but _Ignis_ is. He’s _never_ going to sleep at this rate.

 

  
… much to his surprise, he falls asleep in no time at all, after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes a good trope!! but that first night they have to do doubles in the hotel. Longwythe? on the way to Galdin? Gladio doesn't care and the other two are too tired, but Ignis... oh boy, Ignis
> 
> it's old hat by the time they get on in their journey but those first few times...


End file.
